


Parallel Lives

by punch_kicker15



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1534493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punch_kicker15/pseuds/punch_kicker15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy/Arrow Crossover. Buffy reaches out to a friend. Spoilers for all of BtVS, Massive spoilers for Seeing Red (the Arrow episode).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parallel Lives

Buffy redialed, willing Ollie to pick up his phone. 

They’d met last year fighting a demon smuggling ring in Starling City. They’d subdued demons and bonded over beers. It was oddly comforting to discover someone had so much in common with her. The challenges of keeping a secret identity, of trying to protect a vulnerable but strong-willed little sister. 

Now his life mirrored hers in the worst possible way. She didn’t know what she’d say, but she had to try. It had meant so much, when her mom died, to talk to someone who’d been there too: _It’s always sudden._

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Open on Sunday](http://open-on-sunday.livejournal.com/). Prompt was ring.


End file.
